Trixie's Birthday Party as Timantha
by MarioDS01
Summary: Based on "A Boy who would be Queen" episode, Timantha/Timmantha decides to stay as a girl and enter Trixie's Birthday party. Timmy X Trixie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's Note: Just want to let you guys know that I'm going to refer Timmy's female form as Timantha, just like in the episode "The Boy who would be Queen" Also just a reminder that I don't own any of the characters of "The Fairly Oddparents" series. Now on with the story!

Timantha is hiding behind the bushes near Trixie Tang's Mansion with Cosma (Cosmo) and Wando (Wanda). Wando warned Timantha is she became a boy again and went to see Trixie; he would just be kicked out.

"I wish I was a…" started Timantha, but then sudden stopped. She started to consider what Wando has mentioned and also consider the advantages of staying in her current form. "Actually Wando, you have a good point, I might as well go to Trixie's birthday party as Timantha, see you guys later!" said Timantha as she started toward Trixie's place.

"But what about us?" wined Cosma.

Timantha stopped in her track, "Oh all right, I wish you two were back to normal" wished Timantha. Then with a poof with their wands, Cosma and Wando are back as Cosmo and Wanda.

Inside Trixie's Mansion, Trixie was sitting at a Throne looking like she is queen accepting presents from any guests coming in and throwing some into the fire that did not look worth having at. She seemed she was having a good time, but deep inside she still feels bad not able to show her Tomboyish self, especially in front of the populars and also she secretly wish Timantha was with her at her birthday party.

But just as Trixie was thinking about Timantha, she actually is surprised to see her. "Timantha?" said Trixie as she got up to make sure she is real, "Timantha!" shouted Trixie with joy realizing that indeed it was her new best friend, "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Trixie" said Timantha as the two girls hugged each other tenderly.

"Ah…I don't see a Timantha on the list" said a security guard with a guest check list.

"It does not matter, she is my best friend" said Trixie.

"Whatever you say Miss" answered the guard going back to his business.

After what it seems that all the guests have arrived, a huge Birthday Cake was brought out with candles and of course pink. Everyone sang the Happy Birthday song for her. After that she made a silent wish and blew out all the candles at once and everyone cheered for her. Then Trixie gave the cue to the DJ to start music and he did so and everyone started grooving to it and serving themselves some cake.

"I was wondering Timantha, would you like to see my room?" asked Trixie

"Sure, I would love to" answered Timantha. This was now her chance to see Trixie's room for the first time and maybe only time; this was so worth for her to stay a girl.

After climbing the staircase, they finally made it to Trixie's bedroom. Pretty much it a kind of generic girl's room with pink and purple stuff. "Just to let you know Timantha, I'm showing something I never had shown to any of my friends, can you keep it a secret between you and I?" asked Trixie.

"Sure I can do that!" agreed Timantha.

"OK, well here it goes" said Trixie and opened a closet door. Inside there were tons of guy stuff like DVDS, videogames, comic books, you name it. This would be more then what his/her family could every afford.

Things are looking up for Timantha knowing that her/his dream girl is into guy stuff. But now she feels bad that she is deceiving Trixie that she is actually a guy. Timantha is actually trying to decide to her, should she continue to be friends with Trixie as Timantha, maybe the rest of her life, or should she show the truth to Trixie who she really is. Quite a hard decision indeed.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Just like in the last paragraph should Timantha show her secret to Trixie or not. You can give your answer by reviews or PM. Again please don't flame, but I still would love reviews. Also please check out my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fanfic and review it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Timantha had been deciding what to do since she and Trixie are alone in her room to either show who she really is or stay the way she is to hide her secret. Finally Timantha decided what course of action to take.

"Trixie, there is something I want to let you know" said Timantha.

"Sure, you can time me anything Timantha, we are friends" said Trixie trying to assure Timantha that it is alright to tell her anything.

"Well, could you try to keep this a secret from everyone?" asked Timantha.

"Sure I can Timantha, besides you promised to keep my boy stuff a secret" said Trixie.

"OK, well here it goes" said Timantha preparing for the worse, "Cosmo! Wanda!" Timantha called out quietly. Then the two fairies poofed in.

"What is it Tim…antha" Wanda said trying to keep Timantha's true identity a secret.

"I wish to be a boy again!" commanded Timantha. Both fairies nervously raised their wands since they are doing a wish in front of someone without a fairy godparent, but had no choice but do Timantha's wish. With a puff of smoke, Timantha became Timmy again.

Trixie is shocked to see that her best friend Timantha transformed into the unpopular Timmy Turner. "You're…you're…" Trixie started to speak lost in words what she just saw.

"Yes I am Timmy Turner, the boy you keep rejecting" answered Timmy, "I am very sorry that I have deceived you Trixie, I actually did not want to become a girl, but I used the wish in a way to figure out what you liked and then I ran into you and tried to get closer to you to know you better, I bet you hate me now…"

This is quite a lot for Trixie to take in a short amount of time. She just saw two fairies showed up and then by Timantha/Timmy's command was wished back to his normal self. Then Timmy admitted what he has done and now is afraid that he will be rejected by his love Trixie. Trixie took a few deep breaths to calm herself while Timmy is waiting nervous of how Trixie will respond to this situation. Finally Trixie got herself together and figure how to respond to Timmy.

"Timmy…" started Trixie, "I don't hate you, I don't hate you at all, actually it is the complete opposite, I love you"

"You, you do?" said Timmy shocked of Trixie's answer.

"Yes Timmy, I have always loved you, the only reason I have rejected you is that I am rich and I did not want to be rejected by anyone including the popular kids" said Trixie, "I did not want anyone to know that I love boy stuff, but now you know the truth, I think it should not matter anymore, you are actually a true friend Timmy"

"I am really that much of a good friend to you?" said Timmy stunned.

"Yes Timmy and I am willing to be your girlfriend" said Trixie as she hugged Timmy very affectionately.

Timmy Turner feels like he is in Heaven now with Trixie. But that moment is short lived as Jordon, a supreme leader of Fairy world comes poofing in with a not so happy face on him. Both were startled and turned around to face Jordon.

"Yeah I know, I kind of broke one of the fairy rules of showing the fairies and fairy magic to another kid without a fairy and you will take them away" said Timmy looking downward and kind of answer what Jordon was about to say.

"That is correct Timmy, but also I have to erase you and you girlfriend's memories of this happening" said Jordon and was about to raise his large wand to do something.

"Wait you can't do this!" shouted Trixie trying to defend Timmy.

"And why not Trixie?" asked Jordon being a little impatient that someone is trying to stop him from doing his job.

"Timmy met well, he was just trying to be closer to me all this time" started Trixie, "Please don't erase our memories, I can't bear the idea of me and Timmy not able to be close together, can I do anything to prevent you from doing this?"

After Jordon listened to Trixie's world he thought about this. He hates to see Timmy and Trixie separated; besides Timmy worked VERY hard to try to be with Trixie for a long time. But if you let them go, it could spell disaster for all of Fairy World if anyone knew of the existence. But finally Jordon came with an answer.

"I think I can work something out" said Jordon.

"Great! What did you have in mind" asked Trixie curious of Jordon's plans.

"Since you don't have a fairly godparent yourself, I was thinking that Timmy can share his fairies with you, giving you unlimited wishes under the written words of Da Rule book and it will also solve the problem of Timmy exposing us" said Jordon.

"Yeah!" shouted Trixie and Timmy cheering they can be together and both have fun with wishes.

"But Timmy, I don't want you to do this again, if you do I may not be so easy on you" warned Jordon.

"You can count on me!" said Timmy.

"Good! Well I must be going and you to have a great party" said Jordon and then poofed away.

"Well that solves everything" said Trixie, "But we have another problem…"

"What problem?" asked Timmy a little confused.

"Well the thing is you came into the party as Timantha, if you came back down with me as Timmy, everyone will wonder how you got in here and maybe something worse" explained Trixie.

"I see what you mean Trixie" said Timmy, "But maybe I should wish back to be Timantha", then Timmy looked back at his fairies to make sure they did not try to trick him again and please they did nothing.

"Guess that could work, but maybe it is time I tell everyone the truth of what I am like, either with you as yourself or as Timmy…" said Trixie thoughtfully deciding for the course of action to take.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Once again there is a choice in the end of the story. Should Timmy come down with Trixie as his boy self or as his female self Timantha? It might or might not change much of the plot. Just give your answer to the review. Also if you have any ideas how I should continue this story, please let me know, but I prefer it be sent by PM.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: There is something I want to get out of the way. I remember a comment on the last chapter of this fanfic that brings a pretty good point. The one part of Jordon taking away the fairies and erasing the memories of Timmy and Trixie would go against one of the rule of DA Rule book of no magic can do anything with true love and Timmy and Trixie have true love together. Not sure I am right or wrong, but I wanted to make you guys aware of this. Maybe someday I might redo the chapter. But for now, I'm going to continue this story.

As Timmy and Trixie were trying to figure out the situation an idea popped into Trixie's head.

"Hey, why do we have to go back down stairs?" Trixie questioned to nobody in particular.

"OK, I'm confused" said Timmy, "What were you thinking anyways?"

"I was thinking of having my own private Birthday party in my room" said Trixie.

"I see, but why would you do that, you have guests" said Timmy.

"Because, I never really cared having that much of a public party, I don't know why I thought of that the first place" said Trixie, and don't worry about the guests, let me handle that" Then Trixie pulled out a cell phone and pressed a button. "Roger?" called Trixie.

"Yes Miss Trixie?" said one of the guards on the other line.

"I want you to guard the stairs and make sure nobody disturbs me nor the guest with me" asked Trixie.

"Roger that Trixie, over and out" said the guard.

"Well that is taken care of, so what do you want to do?" asked Timmy.

"I don't know, maybe we can play videogames, read comic books, watch movies, and maybe have fun with your…I mean our fairies" suggested Trixie.

"Sounds like fun!" said Timmy.

From there Timmy and Trixie had fun together and it was actually nice for them being away from the noise of the party going on downstairs. Most of the guests did not concern themselves about Trixie; they just wanted a good time. Some tried to see Trixie, especially Timmy's friends Chester and AJ, but the guard just followed Trixie's orders and even refused any bribes.

After a while it was starting to get a little late and Trixie decided to make an appearance to say her farewells to the guests. Timmy made a wish to be Timantha again. There was a moment Trixie was going to tell everyone her secret, but decided to do it later, she wanted them to have a good time and not ruin anything.

"It was so nice to see you Timantha, I hope you had a great time with me" said Trixie.

"I did Trixie" said Timantha, "And I hope to see you at school" whispered Timantha.

"Sure thing, well bye Timantha" said Trixie.

"Bye Trixie" said Timantha and received a little kiss on her cheek and what off home. She then wished back to be Timmy again before entering the house and went to bed and got the best night sleep he ever had, being able to be closer to Trixie, the girl of his dreams.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic. I wanted to end it here since the story only took place during Trixie's birthday. I may think about making a sequel of this. Have maybe a few ideas what to do for the sequel. But I can always take ideas from anyone, either with reviews or PMS. So keep a look out for the next fanfic.


End file.
